Lost Time
by Big Bad Bitch
Summary: Mattia lives in a small town and had just suffered a huge loss when she finds out a WWF superstar is her father
1. The Meeting

I looked at my watch. Ten minutes, in ten small minutes, six hundred seconds, my life would be changed forever. I'm not a normal 16-year-old girl. I don't want to drive, I role-play, I only shop at Hot Topic, I write a lot, I keep to myself, and I do tech work. I'm the only girl on a tech crew of 8. My mom died a few months ago. She had battled cancer once before, but this time it was too much. She died in pain, and she died keeping a secret from my dad and me.  
  
The will reading was boring. She didn't have much, so nothing was left to me, I waited and waited, but nothing. None of the things I loved when she was alive, nothing I gave her. Just nothing. I asked the layer if there was anything for me as the reading winded down.  
  
"There is. It says here that you are illegitimate, your father was notified at the time of her death, and will gain custody of you."  
  
I sat there in shock, not sure whether or not I should cry. I haven't spoken to the man who raised me since that day.  
  
So here I am today, waiting. The school arranged for me to meet my father there. I had no objections, it didn't matter to me, I'd probably be leaving soon anyway. I entered the conference room slowly. To my surprise all my teachers were there.  
  
"How are you?" Mrs. Butterfield asked me as a crept into the room.  
  
"I've been better, so is my father here yet?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Not yet, He'll be here soon." Mr. Sather answered. I gave my guidance counselor an odd look and to a seat next to my Bio teacher and T.A, Mr. Sabo.  
  
"So the basic idea is to have her keep up with her school work?" He asked Mr. Sather.  
  
"How can we do that?" Mrs. Redmond asked.  
  
"I've hooked up a camera into each of your computers, you'll be able to watch her, as she watches you." Paul, the tech advisor informed them.  
  
"Ok. What about quizzes and tests?" Mrs. Bluhm asked.  
  
"Fax, you'll use a fax." Paul explained.  
  
"What about art class?" Barb asked  
  
"You'll have to find different projects for her." Mr. Sather spoke up.  
  
Mrs. McDonald expressed her concern about my reading habits, or lack there of. And Mrs. Yes complained about gym.  
  
"Why don't I just take classes at my new school?" I asked nervously.  
  
Before I could get and answer, the door opened and four men, and one woman walked in. I recognized them right away. 


	2. Dealing with the pain

I looked at the door, half in shock, and half in denial. Surely this couldn't be what I'm seeing? I pinched myself to make sure.  
  
"Since when do dreams hurt?"  
  
I must have asked out loud, because Mr. Sabo gave me a questioning look, the kind he gave me when I gave out wrong answers in class on purpose.  
  
"Mattia, I'm sure you know, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Vince, and Paul. Well you know of them."  
  
"Umm… errr… What the fuck?" So totally not a good first impression but cut me some slack, this was just weird.  
  
I looked in to Paul's eyes. I saw fear, hope, regret, just everything. And I knew. "She lied to me." Was all I could say before I ran from the room!  
  
I ran down the hall fast and furious. The cafeteria was filled with my 'peers'. They were all eating and talking about all the trivial things you never think of. I ran strait to my usual table with tears streaming down my face. By now a few kids looked up to see what was going on.  
  
"Matti?" Sky gave me a concerned look I never saw from her before.  
  
"She fucking lied to me. I flat out asked her and she lied! I don't even know who I am!" I screamed. Cassandra, Shandi, Hannah, Rachael, Kathryn, and Jess all hugged me. Emil quickly went over to the next table and brought Matt and Talia over.  
  
Matt pulled me into a hug. "Matti? What's wrong? You never cry." And he was right, I never cry. Not when my mom died, not when my sister killed herself. I never cried, in front of anyone. I felt weak when I cried.  
  
"My mom, she lied to me. I asked her, and she lied. I'm not Mattia Glass. I'm no one." I sobbed as I looked into Matt's eyes.  
  
He shot me a questioning look, but before I could explain Paul Levesque, my father, was standing in the doorway. Not far behind him were The Hardy Boyz and Lita, as well as most of my teachers.  
  
So yeah, I have this huge crush on Jeff Hardy, if you talked to me for only five minutes, you'd know who he was and what he looked like.  
  
"Holy shit! That's … they're… Dionne, look, its Jeff Hardy." Shandi gasped.  
  
I didn't look I just buried my face in Matt's shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and refused to let go.  
  
By this time my dad was coming over, suddenly Matt understood why I was so upset. "Where the hell have you been? You think you can just show up in her life after 16 years? Look at her, she doesn't need this." Matt yelled at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" My dad shot back.  
  
"I'm her friend, I care about her and I won't let you take her away from us." Matt said as he stood up.  
  
"Matt, stop. You don't want to get into this. Look, I have to go. This is my life now I don't have a choice. But I'll miss you all, and I want you to know that you guys mean the world to me." My friends all came up to hug me, then left me standing face to face with Matt.  
  
"I screwed up. I took you for granted, and now I'll never see you again. I wish I had been honest with you from the beginning. I wanted to be more than just friends I was going to tell you. But I thought you only wanted me as a friend. Now it's too late for that." Matt gave me a strong hug.  
  
"Matt. I'll come back to see you lots, I promise. And I was fine with just being friends because I thought that's what you wanted. Its never too late Matt, remember that." I pulled out of the hug and kissed him.  
  
I turned to my dad next. "I don't want to know why you were not a part of my life until now. That doesn't matter to me. I'm glad I have my father, and I want to love you, but it will take time. I suppose we should be going." I said as I hugged him.  
  
"We will, in a minute. But first Vince and the others would like to talk to you."  
  
"Mattia Levesque, as owner of the World Wrestling Federation, I'd like to offer you a four year contract. You'll be employed as a WWF crew member, and in time, we'd like to put you on WWF TV."  
  
"And Matt, Jeff, and I would love to help you learn to wrestle, and hang out with you on the road." Amy added.  
  
I didn't have to think it over, I knew I'd sign the contract. I said goodbye to my friends and teachers, and left my high school to start a new chapter in my life. 


	3. La la La La Life goes on

"I can't believe you are doing this, your dad is going to kill me." Jeff looked into my eyes as I squeezed his hand.  
  
"He will not, besides, it's not like he's going to see it." I smiled as the buzzing sound below me let up.  
  
"All done, remember to but the disinfectant on it every four to six hours, and try to keep pressure off of it for a few days." Nick told me as he helped me sit up.  
  
"See, no major pain, and no visibility for daddy." I giggled as I looked deep into Jeff's emerald eyes.  
  
"Now you're all mine." Jeff kissed my forehead and held my hand as we walked out of the Tattoo Trap.  
  
For about a month after I left Montpelier, I thought about Matt everyday. I promised him I'd call, but my schedule was so hectic, I couldn't keep up. One day I finally found the time to call him, and he told me how happy he was with Natessa, a former friend of mine. That was the last time I spoke to him.  
  
  
  
Each day I'd wake up, work out, eat, do school work, eat, finish school work, hang out with Jeff, go the respected show, and then go home. After my fallout with Matt, I didn't want to do much of anything anymore. My dad caught on, and decided it was best for me to move in with Jeff, since he was the only one who could cheer me up. Boy did we have fun…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Need anything?" I asked Jeff as I headed into his kitchen.  
  
"Nah, I'm good."  
  
"OK, so it's either Jay and Silent Bob night, or Dumb Blonde night." I said as I sat back down on the foot of Jeff's couch. Every week we'd watch a movie marathon, it was supposed to be Matt's turn to pick the theme, but he canceled at the last minute.  
  
"Jay and Silent Bob, they rock. Hey can you go get me a coke?"  
  
"Jeff Nero, I just asked you if you wanted anything, and you said 'no'. I'm not going to get it for you just because you botched your landing and cracked your tailbone." I gave Jeff my resolve face, to which he returned his puppy dog eyes.  
  
After one last trip to the kitchen we started the movie night. I sat through Clerks and Mallrats trying to get comfortable. Some where around the time Holden and Allison first have sex Jeff took me into his arms.  
  
"You know you wiggle way too much." He laughed.  
  
"Hey, I thought you loved my little wiggle."  
  
"Not when I'm trying to watch the damn movie."  
  
"Mmm you smell so good." I cooed as I rested my head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Jeff didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He just kissed my forehead and slowly I slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After getting the tattoo, Jeff and I went to local mall, to meet up with Matt and Amy. By the time we got to the food court, they had already gotten their food, and some for Jeff and myself.  
  
"So, what are you going to do for your summer vacation?" Amy asked me, as she took a sip of her diet Coke.  
  
"What summer vacation? I'll be working and probably taking more classes." I said, after swallowing the piece of cheese pizza they got me.  
  
"Well I'm sure Vince will give you some time off, and your dad wants you to take it easy. Do you think you'll go back to Montpelier?"  
  
"Well I have to have one final meeting with my teachers, I was planning on making that a one day trip."  
  
"But don't you want to see your friends?" Matt asked me.  
  
Jeff, who could tell thinking of Montpelier was stressing me out, spoke up. "Hey, she has a few weeks to decide. Now, if we want to make it to the next show before your flight lands, we need to go."  
  
"Ok, but Jeff, try not to take the scenic route, that's how you get lost." Matt stared at Jeff.  
  
"Come on Matti, let's go." Jeff said as he grabbed my arm and ran with me out of the mall, and to the car.  
  
"What the shit?" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but sometimes Matt and Amy are a little much. Anyway, I know that the general thought of Montpelier makes you think of Matt, and tears you up inside. I just hate to see you in pain."  
  
"Thanx Jeff, you are so good to me." I smiled as I got in the car. I wanted to kiss him, but Matt and Amy could have been following us, so I hopped in the car instead.  
  
"We're going to have to make a stop at the next rest area." Jeff said as we sped out of the parking lot.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You and your little phone sex voice have given me the biggest hard on ever."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to help you out with that." I gave Jeff a seductive smile, then turned on the radio, and fell asleep. 


End file.
